<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Close by AndyMoon_SummerLavg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972767">Close</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyMoon_SummerLavg/pseuds/AndyMoon_SummerLavg'>AndyMoon_SummerLavg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TobiDei Week 2020 💜💛 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance, TobiDei Week, TobiDei Week 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:07:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyMoon_SummerLavg/pseuds/AndyMoon_SummerLavg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Deidara estaba enamorado de un hombre enmascarado.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deidara/Uchiha Obito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TobiDei Week 2020 💜💛 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tobidei Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Close</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La primera vez que Deidara había podido ver una parte del rostro de Tobi fue en su primer beso. Él abrazado con fuerza a la cintura de su compañero mientras era besado contra la pared. Apenas vió algo más que una barbilla y unos labios, el final de una enorme cicatriz llamando su atención.</p><p>Después de eso, Deidara esperó por ver más. Deidara apenas vió nada.</p><p>Podrían dormir juntos ahora, pero Tobi seguiría usando la máscara mientras lo abrazaba al dormir. No lo dejaría verse bañarse, vestirse o desnudo en general. En el sexo tendría que ser feliz con imaginar el tacto debajo de su ropa, solo viendo su entrepierna y barbilla. Casi parecía un milagro que lo dejara ver mientras comían, único momento no sexual fuera de algunos besos en el que se le permitía ver ese pequeño vestigio de rostro.</p><p>Deidara podía entender que era inseguro sobre su rostro y cuerpo ¿Pero tanto? Él realmente quería disfrutar de la obra de arte que sabía que Tobi era.</p><p>Un artista que no puede apreciar el arte... Una tragedia.</p><p>Así que, no era como si Deidara tuviera un plan a seguir para lograr su objetivo, pero tenía mucha seguridad en sí mismo. Cómo quien dice, no tenía pruebas pero tampoco dudas. Esa noche vería el rostro detrás de la máscara, incluso si eso lo matara.</p><p>Decidió hacer su primer acercamiento al final de la cena. Se movía con despreocupación al lado de Tobi, sentándose sobre su regazo para quedar sus rostros a centímetros. Sabía que estaba obstruyendo la oportunidad de Tobi de comer su dango, un poco peligroso, pero Deidara seguía siendo mejor que cualquier bolita dulce. Le fue confirmado cuando su novio sonrió confundido, sin alejarse.</p><p>— ¿Senpai necesita algo? —Pregunta en su verdadera voz, a con un dango en la mano y otra en la cintura de Deidara. Si no lo supiera, no notaría que la posición de la máscara ahora lo dejaba ciego.</p><p>Se abrazó a la cintura del mayor y apoyó su barbilla en la clavícula de este.</p><p>— ¿Acaso un Senpai no puede pedirle atención a su kohai, hm? —Su petición suena dulce y melosa, tan falsa que la sonrisa de Tobi flaquea un momento hasta que simplemente se ensancha en entendimiento.</p><p>No puede verlo, pero siente como Tobi arquea las cejas como tratando de imitar a un donjuán.</p><p>— ¿Senpai no está actuando como un niño malcriado ahora? Pero que mal ejemplo es —Canturreó volviendo a la voz aguda usual. Parecía ser que quería molestarlo, aún si no quitaba su mano de su cintura.</p><p>Deidara tomó entre sus manos el rostro a medio ocultar, separándose un poco para verlo. Sus dedos picaban por la posiblidad de quitar la máscara en ese momento.</p><p>— Podría ser, estoy siendo un poco malcriado... —Sus dedos se sentían inquietos, poniendo máximo control para que se quedaran donde estaban— Pero Tobi, siempre dices que harías cualquier cosa por mi ¿Por qué no me dejas ver, hm?</p><p>Nunca usaba ese tono, tan meloso, como el ruego de una damita malcriada. Lo había perfeccionado en algunas misiones encubiertas de su corta vida, pero no lo usaba fuera de eso. Fue extraño sentir como Tobi pasaba de apretar su cintura en necesidad a aflojar su agarre en signo de derrota. Incluso vió como suspiraba, perdido en su mente.</p><p>Tobi se dejó caer para atrás, acostándose contra el piso dejando una buena distancia entre sus rostros. Deidara se quedó sentado en su regazo, guardando para si sus manos, esperando palabras como respuesta. Sus nervios se crisparon cuando Tobi se comió la última bolita de dango en su palillo. No podía ignorarlo de nuevo en este tema.</p><p>Tuvo que esperar su tiempo, expectante a la respuesta. Habían tenido esta conversación de mil y un maneras, siempre llegando a un punto muerto. Deidara creía que si insistía lo suficiente, podría por lo menos saber porqué no se quitaba la máscara además de las cicatrices. No lo culpen si se emocionó al escuchar la voz profunda de Tobi, la que apenas lleva dos meses escuchando pero ya siente que quiere escuchar cada día.</p><p>— La cosa es... —Empieza, rascando la cicatriz en su labio— ¿Qué pasa si no te gusta el rostro debajo de mi máscara?</p><p>(¿Qué pasa si no amas al hombre debajo de mi farsa?)</p><p>Deidara tuvo que rodar los ojos. Definitivamente ser tan hermoso como un Adonis nunca estaba demás, pero no era un requisito indispensable para él. Rostros perfectos no existían, así que su belleza no se perdería solo por las cicatrices. Al final, creía que podía amar a Tobi por encima de su rostro. Querer conocer el rostro de quién sientes te estás enamorando no debería ser un pedido descabellado.</p><p>— No tienes derecho a asumir sobre mis gustos —Se recostó en el amplio pecho del moreno— No sé que piensas al ver tu rostro, pero no puedes creer que pensaré lo mismo... De hecho, puede ser que ame tu rostro, hm.</p><p>Escuchó un suspiro. Los latidos en su pecho parecieron triplicarse. No necesitaba ver para imaginar la expresión complicada de Tobi ahora mismo. Tardó tres respiraciones en tomar una decisión.</p><p>— Solo... No te alejes después de verme.</p><p>Parecía poner su frágil corazón en sus palabras. Deidara se puso al nivel de su rostro, con una sonrisa de victoria.</p><p>— Lo prometo, hm.</p><p>Tobi dudó unos segundos, analizando la veracidad de sus palabras. Cuando decidió que Deidara no mentía, sus manos fueron a deshacerse de la máscara a la que tanto de había aferrado. Fue lento, durando más de lo que debería para cualquier ser vivo quitarse una máscara, pero finalmente lo hizo. Se sintió desnudo, como si hubiera perdido toda su ropa en mitad de una misión peligrosa, pero ya no llevaba la máscara. Sus miedos solo se escondían detrás de los párpados cerrados de su único ojo, sin querer ver la reacción de Deidara, no por ahora.</p><p>Deidara, por su parte, creía que Tobi tenía una percepción bastante errada de si mismo. No era ningún monstruo de tres cabezas, solo un hombre clásicamente guapo con cicatrices que en su momento debieron doler un mundo. No era perfecto, pero tampoco un horror de pesadilla. Era.. Tobi, y eso de algún modo era más que suficiente.</p><p>No pudo evitar la necesidad de tocar las cicatrices en espiral, encontrándolas bastante artísticas al ojo y al tacto. Se sentía feliz de ponerle un rostro a Tobi en su mente. Se sentía feliz de que se le brindara tanta confianza en el mundo de mentiras en el que los Shinobi vivían. No sabía, o más bien no creía conocer las palabras adecuadas para que Tobi se sintiera más seguro, así que decidió ir por acciones.</p><p>Fue solo un simple beso en el párpado de su ojo sano, pero fue fácil sentir cómo Tobi se derretía en alivio. Se dejó recostar sobre Tobi, con su rostro escondiéndose en el cuello de este y sus hombros. Sintió que podría dormir ahí el resto de su vida cuando fue abrazado por su lindo y molesto Tobi.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Un día tarde y no tan bueno como el anterior, pero lo hice medio dormida así que creo que está bien.<br/>Aunque todos sabemos que Dei lo hace con la mejor intención, no sigan sus acciones. Las inseguridades deben ser superadas por decisión propia sin presión. Un empujoncito es bueno, pero no más.<br/>Este one-shot puede ser leído como una continuación a Idealizar/Detestar.<br/>Gracias por leer~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>